A tping adventure
by Kiku-chan214
Summary: One shot Based on Open Eyes. Sam and Johnny get together with friends and family alike to toilet paper a foes house. Rated for occasional language.


**Hey!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fantastic 4 but i do own anything you dont recognise which is mainly just Johnny.**

**A/N: Heres your one shot of tp-ness!!! I'm gonna include reviews for the last chapter of Open Eyes because you guys rock! lol!!!**

**Wand Maker Extraordinaire: Thank you for complimenting that horridness of a song. Joking!!!! You so sweet!!! I hate country so if it had to be one of the two, I waould probably make it a ballad... If I could actually play music with it... I dont own or play any instruments so...chances are it'll stay on paper unless I can get someone to come up with a piana part or guitar or something...**

**Story:**

**

* * *

**

Johnny pulled into his driveway music blasting and his truck full of his friends who'd decided to hang out. Ronnie sat in the cab while Sam, Josh, Steven, Ryan, and Cody sat in the truck bed. Ronnie and him both got out of the truck and walked to where the rest were still sitting.

"Get out of my truck!" Johnny joked.

"Make me Johnny boy." Sam challanged, standing at the tailgate.

"You can't call me 'Johnny boy', I'm older than you." He rolled his eyes as his friends watched, all hysterics quieted. Everytime the two got into this bicker, there promised to be some hilarious result.

"By two months!" She protested.

"Three, you forgot May again Sammy." Johnny said

"I'm still not getting out of the truck." She stood with her hand on her hips.

"There's no reasoning with a 16 year old girl Jonathan, I've tried." Her father called fromt he porch.

"Who said anything about reasoning Mr. Spencer?!" Johnny called back. With that, he grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Johnny!" She screamed, "Put me down!" She felt him shaking with laughter, "You drop me I'll kick you ass!" She yelled, trying not to laugh herself. Sam looked up and saw her father doubling up with laughter on the porch. "Shut up Dad!"

"Hey, you want some extra money Jonathon?" Mrs Spencer asked with a smile, coming from inside and seeing her daugher lifted six feet of the ground and screaming her head off.

"Mom! Come on! Give your own son a chance first!" Ronnie objected, going inside, bickering the their mom.

"Hey Johnny!" Renee stopped in the middle of the road in her porsche full of other preppy girls. Sam made a hurling noise as Johnny turned to Renee. He pinched her side and put on a sincere smile.

"Hello Renee." he answered.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomight." She said flirtasiously.

"No thanks, I have my hand full with Sammy here."

"Ooh baby!" Sam called over his shoulder, laughing. "You know how I like it!"

"How 'bout any of you boys?" She asked the others.

"Naw, you think Johnny can handle that hottie all on his own?" Ryan laughed.

"Whore!" She said, too loud for her own good; everyone had heard her.

All had stopped laughing and Mr. Spencer came storming down the stairs. Johnny slowly put Sam down at looked at her fearfully, expecting to see a look of sheer anger on her face. Instead, she shared a skeaming look with her father.

"I'll be at the store. Meet me at the curb after dark." Her father said, getting into his car.

**&!&!&!&!**

Sam, Johnny, Ronnie, Neil, Steven, Josh, Ryan, and Cody waited at the curb 10:30 for Mr. Spencer. Sam had suggested they wear all black and they'd done so after she'd told them the plan. The older man walked up with five trashbags bulging with toilet paper and silly string

"You boys know the plan?" He asked.

"I filled them in." Sam said, tying back her hair.

"Good girl." Mr. Spencer passed out the bags. "Get to your stations men and Sam and wait for the signal."

After the order, they spread across Renee's yard, not to be seen. The lights on the house were still on, but they waited patiently.

Sam and Johnny stood on either side of the large willow tree in the front yard; Neil and Josh were in the unfenced back yard, at the base of the porch steps; Ryan and Cody hid behind the porsche; Steven stashed himself behind the shed on the riht side of the house; and Mr. Spencer and Ronnie were behind the hedge. Each team had a walkie-talkie and a secret code name.

Sam checked her watch, "three, two, one." The lights in the house went out and a soft cooing came from behind the hedge. She grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him quickly to her side of the tree. "You stand here I go-"

"I know the plan Sam." He laughed.

"Banana Split" She corrected.

"Meat Loaf, whats the hold up? Over." Ronnie's voice came over the radio.

"Just Banana Split trying to give me step by step of the plan, Ravioli. Over." Johnny pushed her from behind the tree. "There, Banana Split is now checking for clearence so stop nagging. Over."

"What are you guys bitching about? Over."

"Say your name retard. Over." Johnny said annoyed.

"Sorry, this is Cheerios. Why are you bitching? Over." Neil asked.

"Don't worry about it, lets get this over with. Old Lasagna over." Mr. Spencer told him quickly.

"This whole 'over' thing is getting old. Chilli, over." Cody inputted.

"Shutup Chilli! Popcorn, over."

"Back off, Popcorn! he's right, it's annoying" Ryan came to his little brothers aid.

"Use you names and say over damnit! Old Lasagna, over."

"Fine! Waffles, over! are you happy now? Over."

"This is Cheerios, STOP BITCHING! Over."

Sam appeared again by Johnny's side and grabbed the radio. "Turkey Breast," A chuckle came over the radio. "God! It's not funny Josh! Pay attention! Over."

"Ok Banana Split, I'm with you." Josh took a deep breath to stop the giggles. "What did you have to say? Over."

"They put the dog inside tonight Turkey Breast- don't laugh- Your clear. Over." She sighed at his immiturity and regretted letting him pick his name.

"What about me and Ravioli? Over." her father asked, getting more excited.

"Your clear, as are Popcorn, Waffles and Chilli. Over." She said, refferring to Steven, Ryan and Cody.

"Alright boys and Banana Split, do your worst. Old Lasagna, over and out."

Imediately after, there was a mess of flying toilet paper in the air and people lunging across the yard. Sam, being one of them, hadn't seen the light turn on, but Johnny and the others had. He ran at her and pulled her behing the tree and some bushes. Of course, being as 'graceful' as she was, Sam tripped and Johnny fell on top of her.

"Johnny, get off-" She began to say but Johnny covered her mouth and they heard the front door open.

"Frank! Someones Toilet papered the house!" Renee's mother shreiked. "The door slammed shut and Johnny removed his hand. He looked down at her again. She had wide shocked eyes and a blank expression. Without thinking, he closed the space between them and kissed her. To his surprise, she didn't fight or jump up in disgust, she just sat there until she trusted herself enough to kiss him back.

Ryan sprinted to where they were and smacked Johnny in the head. "Break it up Lover Boy, were getting out of here."

He broke away only a fraction of an inch "Shut up Waffles!" He heard Sam say and laughed, standing and pulling her with him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so if you couldn't follow, Here are the names:**

**Sam: Banana Split**

**Johnny: Meat Loaf**

**Mr. Spencer: Old Lasagna**

**Ronnie: Ravioli**

**Josh: Turkey Breast**

**Neil: Cheerios**

**Steven: Popcorn**

**Ryan: Waffles**

**Cody: Chilli**

**Why food you ask??? Because when I had to think up codenames, I was starving. I wanted it to be more spy-opperative, but I just don't have that kind of patience right now. Review please!!**


End file.
